Here Without You
by Evenstar Elf
Summary: Short song-fic. Aragorn thinks about Arwen during his travels.


Here Without You

Disclaimer: All names, characters, locations, words, etc belong to Tolkien. The song is written by 3 Doors Down.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw you pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I                       can look at this the same._

A sigh escaped the ranger's lips as he and his companions, an elf and a dwarf, rested for the night. The bright  moon dominated the heavens and Aragorn spoke softly, as not to wake the others, "Ai, Isil…keep my beloved safe on this night and all nights to come…" Every night he uttered this prayer in hopes that each time it would be answered…

_ But all the miles that separate…they disappear when I'm dreaming of your face._

Aragorn lay  back onto the cold earth and closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. Legolas sat on a rock a ways away, keeping watch. She ranger's mind wandered to the elf maiden who resided in the northern valley of Imladris. His loneliness engulfed him and he longed to merely hold her in his arms for the rest of eternity, though that was only a fantasy. She would sail to the west soon, lest his mind's worst fears, and his heart's greatest fantasy became a reality.

_ I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight, it's only you and me._

He drifted to sleep and immediately he dreamt of his sweet Undomiel. She smiled down on him warmly and he feared to blink, no wishing her image to leave his sight. He knew that his strength was waning, though when he felt he could no longer carry on, the beautiful elf always came to mind and gave him the strength he needed.

_ The miles just keep on rolling as the people either way to say hello. I hear this life is overrated, but I hope it gets better as we go._

He rolled over onto his side and moaned softly in his sleep, "Umdomiel…" This caught the attention of Legolas, who frowned in pity of his friend. He knew how the Evenstar plagued Aragorn's mind, though he was glad for it, for Aragorn always had the strength to carry on.

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight girl, it's only you and me. _

"Aragorn…" the ranger turned back onto his back as he heard Arwen's gentle voice call to him. Legolas knelt down beside Aragorn and gently touched his shoulder, "Aragorn…" The rangers eyes jolted open at the soft touch of the elf.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go, it gets hard but it won't take away my love. And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done, it gets hard but it won't take away my love.   
  
_

Legolas stood and nodded towards the rising sun, "She will wait for you, mellon," and that was all that was said before the elf smiled and walked off to wake Gimli. Aragorn sighed softly to have lost the image of his beloved, though the sun was rising and they needed to set off again. Aragorn could not remove Arwen from his mind though, and somehow he knew she was safe and patiently awaiting him to return and he thanked the Valar for an answered prayer and muttered softly, "Hanon lle…"

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight girl, it's only you and me. _

Arwen lay awake after a dream of Aragorn. She had them every night, though each was different and she knew it would not be much longer until they would meet again

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Aragorn stumbled behind as Legolas and Gimli traveled ahead of him. He could not concentrate on the road ahead, only on what was left of this quest and he spoke, as so his companions would not hear his plea,

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight girl, it's only you and me. _

"Arwen, meleth-nin, wait for me." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I know it was short, but please review anyway. J I am working on my other fic, Child of the Stars, so don't think I forgot about it. This was just a inspirational story for me and hopefully all of you. It was meant to show the internal struggle of Aragorn without Arwen through the duration of his travels before he becomes king. It wasn't something that was touched upon much.

Evenstar Elf 


End file.
